


K: Longing for Home

by InfiniteKry



Category: K: Missing Kings, K: Project, K: Return of Kings
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, K Project - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, k missing kings, k return of kings - Freeform, yashiro/kuroh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteKry/pseuds/InfiniteKry
Summary: Season 2, Yashiro's anticipated arrival after a long hiatus, is long over due. He manages to make it back just in time to save Kuroh and Neko from Yukari. Set around episode 4 of the second season, K: Return of Kings.





	K: Longing for Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started as a "what if," fanfic. Happy belated birthdays, Lysh and Rae. This is for you two, now we can all go to church this Sunday. I saw that there wasn't too many smutty fics surrounding Kuroh/Shiro, so here I am. This was intended to be a single chapter, however, first times are quite lengthy. I may write more, we shall see. I at least wanted to finish season 2. So, maybe this will be 1 part, out of 3/4. I will have teasers on my tumblr, so comment if you want that... Anyways, enjoy! For any of you, who are reading my Voltron fic, I apologize. This is what I was up to...catching up with K: Project...

Their reunion was quick, Shiro’s eyes and smile extracted a familiar feeling deep within Kuroh.

Kuroh couldn’t outright admit how much he had missed his friend…No, King. He struggled to reason through his emotions, he did not believe that his deepest desires were considered fit as a clansman. Kuroh decided to keep his wishes locked deep within, he then managed to return a comforted smile to Shiro.

Shiro seemed slightly surprised by Kuroh’s best efforts to remain collected, knowing Kuroh was a mess on the inside; his internal conflict painted quite the picture in Kuroh’s expressions. Even he, was having difficulty finding the words to aid Kuroh’s residual pain caused by his absence.

Shiro decided to submit to Neko, who was begging for attention profusely.

Kuroh continued to watch Neko, as she seemed to drown Shiro in affection. He admired her openness, to be able to jump at their King the way she had. Kuroh couldn’t find it in him to act so impulsively. Although, the thought of doing so had crossed his mind a few times prior to Shiro’s disappearance. It was almost as if he had regretted not being selfish, even just once.

Shiro’s disappearance had affected Kuroh in ways that he could not imagine. The loss of his own Master, could not be used to measure the emptiness he was left with after Shiro had gone away. He struggled to find the reason behind his sorrow, in which he had kept to himself, the yearning was the hardest phase of his not-so-successful recovery.

The aftermath of Yukari’s attack left the trio on edge, even though they were relieved after his rather nonchalant exit following Shiro’s arrival. Yukari managed to lure the Silver King out from above, and just in time too, on that bridge. He was pleased to meet his enemy for the first time, even if, his encounter with Kuroh was postponed. Yukari, could feel his anticipation bubbling within him just thinking of how his next meeting with his little brother, would be their last.

Shiro sighed while petting Neko’s silver-pink hair as she purred, “This is a tear jerker moment where you run up to me like Neko just did and say, ‘Welcome Home.’”

Kuroh’s face immediately felt hot, Shiro’s voice went back to sounding light and charming. Shiro would sound young when he wasn’t being serious, or when he tried to lighten the mood. Yet, when Shiro’s voice reverted to his baritone register, Kuroh would begin to feel weak. He wasn’t sure if it were due to the command that his voice demanded, or it had reminded him of his younger days. Either way, he considered _home_ to be in Shiro’s soothing voice.

Shiro recognized the reaction he managed to pull from Kuroh, and it had pleased him. Shiro would never admit how often he had thought of Kuroh, wondering how he was holding up since his departure. His heart was at ease after seeing Kuroh for himself, rather than a recollection stored away in his memories. Shiro was yearning to hear Kuroh’s deep voice, the sound unfortunately was left distorted during his time away. He found comfort in Kuroh’s presence, he felt that his _family_ was safe. For now.

Kuroh faced his King and genuinely smiled, “No, I’m glad you’re alive.”

Neko looked back and forth, making small confused sounds. Shiro kept his amber eyes on Kuroh’s gaze, he wanted him to speak again.

Shiro finally replied, “Same goes for you.”

The wind softly blew Kuroh’s bangs in his face, as if to remind him that this moment had been very real. It wasn’t something that he was imagining, unlike the other times, Shiro was in front of him.

“You haven’t changed at all,” Kuroh spoke softly, not knowing he was speaking out loud.

Shiro caught ‘changed at all,’ and he could fill in the beginning without much effort. Although, he pretended that he hadn’t caught what Kuroh had said knowing it was unintentional. Every passing minute pleased Shiro more and more, because Kuroh appeared to be ripping at the seams with repressed emotions. Shiro could only imagine what this situation would be like if Neko were not present, not to say that he wasn’t excited to see her. Neko was a dear friend of his, he was just exciting himself even more while thinking of Kuroh by himself.

_______________

 

The trio managed to discuss how their world had turned south as fast as it did, even though Shiro attempted to solve the matter behind closed doors.

The three kings, Silver, Red, and Blue sat around the rectangular table in Shiro’s dorm. As Yata had _softly_ pointed out, the table had not been a _round_ table desired for such a peculiar meeting. The Blue King referred to the event as their “coffee table conference.” Which turned out to be successful, as Shiro would conclude, the three would pledge allegiance to each other, regarding the war that would soon come against the Green King and his unforgiving clan.

The truce seemed to have very little basis, as Fushimi and Yata glared at one another, relying on one another was the last thing they wanted. The alliance was abnormal, even Shiro would admit, however it was the only way the existing clans could save themselves, and possibly the world.

Yata stomped his foot towards Shiro in excitement exclaiming, “So we’re gonna team up and beat the crap out of those Greens, right?”

Shiro was left staggered by his sudden reaction, the same went for Fushimi, who grunted in response to Yata.

 _No blood! No bone! No ash!_ Echoed outside the dormitory, the Red Clan heavily enthused by the event that had unrolled. The Blue Clan however reacted accordingly, dispersing in ranks; this would be like any other mission that demanded perfection ordered by their King.

Kuroh and Neko would quietly observe Reisi and Shiro’s heated interaction, Reisi had challenged Shiro’s loyalty as he had fled once before. Shiro couldn’t fight back, as he had agreed with Reisi’s jab against him. He had fled before, when his dear friend Daikaku, pleaded him to stay. However, he promised himself and his dear friend, that he would not run away anymore.

Shiro summoned his loyal clansman, knowing that the two had seen the interaction conclude.

Neko swiftly wrapped her arms around Shiro, as Kuroh took out his recorder.

“ _One step at a time._

_Skip towards the path you choose._

_That is all it takes_ ”

Shiro shuttered at the playback, “Creepy!”

Apparently offended Kuroh flustered, “Go back to your room. We’re having grilled mackerel and miso soup for dinner.”

Shiro described his gratitude for his repaired room, as he had noticed that the Gold King had arranged for his room to be ready upon his return.

_______________

 

The dinner had been everything Shiro was hoping for, the three of them were happily enjoying the dinner Kuroh had prepared. Their family dinners had been the constant that they all ached for at the end of each day, even though the past year had tested that contentment. Nonetheless, the three of them knew what the next few days had in store, and it was not something they had looked forward to. This single moment, was going to either be their last or their beginning to a brighter future.

Neko was fast asleep, in her cat form right in front of Shiro on the coffee table. Shiro stroked her soft fur lovingly, as she purred in her sleep.

Kuroh sat quietly near the window, watching Shiro through longing eyes. Kuroh could not believe that Shiro was back, even if it were for the time being, he felt like their time together was as fragile as a rose petal. He would rather gaze unrequitedly, than to disturb the flower’s innocence. Forever felt like home.

Shiro could feel Kuroh’s long gaze, he imagined his large eyes focused on him, while he kept his fixation on Neko. He was already on his next imagined scenario, imagining what he should do now that Neko was fast asleep while the sun had set. Shiro sighed, questioning his own patience, as he could no longer keep his desires contained as he had originally wanted.

Neko softly stirred as Shiro’s petting slowed down gradually to almost nothing. Shiro watched Neko sleep as he stopped touching her, he slowly looked up to meet Kuroh’s eyes.

Kuroh swallowed hard, noticing that Shiro turned his attention to him in the dimly lit room. Shiro’s silver hair softly gleamed as he slowly stood up, his bangs falling in his eyes. Kuroh felt so warm, he wanted to feel Shiro’s hair on his fingertips. Kuroh wanted to see Shiro’s reaction if he had run his slender fingers through his hair, the same way Shiro had felt Neko’s long silver-pink strands.

With soft, thought out steps, Shiro made his way towards Kuroh. He relaxed himself, as he had a closer look at Kuroh, who had dropped his eyes seemingly anxious. Shiro found comfort in his friend’s responses, he was never confused as to what Kuroh could be thinking of; his expressions exposed his truth.

Kuroh heard Shiro find his place next to him on his right side, the distance was no longer achingly far, he could hear Shiro breathing next to him. Kuroh rested his chin on his knee, not knowing what to do.

“I’m sorry.”

Kuroh’s heart skipped a beat, he quickly looked up and his eyes landed on Shiro’s concerned face.

Shiro’s expression was soft, however, filled with regret. He honestly believed that he was keeping everyone safe by leaving, yet, being by Kuroh’s side had challenged his initial certainty. Shiro could feel Kuroh’s pain with every breath he took, it was pulpable. Even though he had returned home, Kuroh remained distant. This distance had torn away Shiro’s front, he struggled to differentiate the pain from the loss of his dear friend, to abandoning his precious Kuroh.

 Shiro could not tell if Kuroh felt as if he had enough, or given up.

Kuroh reached unsteadily to touch Shiro’s face, letting his fingertips softly graze Shiro’s delicate face. This was the first time that Kuroh had felt Shiro, and his gentleness had sparked something within him. All he knew was, he wanted more.

Shiro took Kuroh’s hand in his, closing his eyes, he pulled in Kuroh’s hand and turned his cheek into it. He felt his own lips find their place in Kuroh’s palm, his nose barely touching Kuroh’s thumb. Shiro breathed in softly, taking in Kuroh’s gentle scent finding himself lost within in.

_So, this is what it’s like._

Shiro thought plenty of times what this moment would be, and so far, his subtle actions were being well received.

Kuroh held his breath as he watched Shiro delicately kiss his palm, he questioned what was happening before him. He could feel Shiro’s breath on his skin, causing him to react; his skin hot, and he placed his left arm in his lap in response.

Shiro watched as Kuroh placed his left arm in his lap, he held Kuroh’s hand softly in his as he pulled lightly while placing his lips on Kuroh’s wrist. This drew a stunning reaction from Kuroh, who took a deep and shaky breath in. Shiro could feel Kuroh gently pull away, but he made his way from Kuroh’s wrist, slowly up his forearm.

Kuroh could barely contain his pleasure, he didn’t try hide his soft moan as Shiro closed the distance between them. Even though his moan had been barely audible, he saw the slight smile on Shiro’s face. He pulled at his tie, that was already hanging loosely from his collar, and he needed to catch his breath soon.

Shiro rested on his knees as he found his way to Kuroh’s shirt that covered his skin, he leaned into Kuroh who was distracted by his tie.

Kuroh felt Shiro’s breath on his face, he desperately needed a moment to gather himself. However, he quickly recognized that he wasn’t going to be awarded the time he desired.

Their lips softly touched each other, unsure of what was happening. They both lingered, lips barely touching, with eyes closed. They felt each other’s hitching breaths, then Kuroh leaned forward hungrily.

Shiro fell back as Kuroh had pushed forward, forcing them together, Shiro placed his hands behind him bracing the impact. He felt Kuroh’s lips find their place on his own, they were wet and every kiss felt so unexpected. Shiro felt his pleasure rise as he let Kuroh have his way, the way he responded to Kuroh had surprised him. He wanted to take this slow with Kuroh, to gradually demonstrate how he pined for Kuroh all this time. To demonstrate his yearning through soft and thought out kisses on Kuroh’s skin, Shiro knew he would have to wait, as Kuroh claimed this moment as his own.

Kuroh felt his embarrassment on his face, but he just wanted Shiro more and more. He knew his inexperience had been quite evident as the kisses carried on. He found his place in Shiro’s lap, his legs resting on the sides of Shiro’s hips. Kuroh wanted to close the distance as much as he could, he didn’t want Shiro to disappear from him again. He wasn’t sure if he could handle losing him again, he was certain that all he wanted was this moment and he was going to stop at nothing to make sure Shiro knew what he felt.

Kuroh cupped Shiro’s face as he kissed him harder than before. Kuroh licked Shiro’s bottom lip, which caused him to moan in return. Kuroh opened his eyes, to see Shiro’s fair complexion rather flushed. Shiro’s eyes were still closed, as he waited for Kuroh’s lips, Kuroh obliged. He closed his eyes again, pulling Shiro to him, Kuroh wanted to hear Shiro moan once more. He gently opened Shiro’s mouth, his thumb on his chin guiding him.

Shiro opened his mouth more, he felt Kuroh’s tongue on his own. Shiro flicked his tongue softly, placing his right hand on Kuroh’s lower back, almost pulling him even closer. Shiro tugged at Kuroh’s shirt as he felt Kuroh softly rub against him. He moaned, louder than he had anticipated, but the sudden friction made his head spin.

Kuroh leaned away, pulling at his jacket, he wanted to take it off as quickly as he could.

Shiro saw him struggle taking the sleeves off, so he helped him. He pulled Kuroh’s tie loose, taking it off. The soft swishing noise softly echoed in the room, reminding them that they weren’t alone.

Neko stirred, yawning and stretching. Although, she rediscovered her comfortable spot on the coffee table.

Kuroh quietly sat in Shiro’s lap, finally coming to his senses, while breathing frivolously.

Shiro rested on his elbows, looking up at the man straddling him. The sun had set fully, the moon’s light was shining behind Kuroh. This left Kuroh’s expression hidden by the precarious night, Shiro then leaned back and placed his hands on Kuroh’s hips.

Kuroh looked down at Shiro, he felt him pull his hips down as Shiro lifted his own. This caused them both to moan quietly. Kuroh pulled at the elastic in his hair, without effort, he tugged the elastic out. His black hair fell on his shoulders, and partially in his face. Kuroh could not take his eyes away from Shiro, who was hypnotized by what he had just done.

Shiro treasured Kuroh’s long black hair, and immediately felt the anticipation bubble over. With very little effort, he pulled at Kuroh’s left side, pulling him down onto the tatami mat that they were both currently on.

Kuroh winced as he was pulled down, feeling his body bluntly hit the floor, he was now on his back. Shiro looming on top of him, he could see the back in his eyes, the lust was overflowing.

Shiro’s hands rested on the floor, taking in what laid beneath him. He struggled to reign in his desire, but he could not gain control over his urge to take what was his. His breathing was heavy, he knew this demeanour was different from what Kuroh had seen, he had never reacted this way towards anyone else; other than, _Daikaku_.

The thought of his friend made Shiro pull away, immediately, he reigned all his emotions in. He sat on his heels, while Kuroh remained in his position. Shiro wanted to apologize, he wanted to laugh at what had happened away. But he saw the look on Kuroh’s face, rejection was softly highlighted by the moon.

Kuroh turned his face away, he couldn’t control what he was feeling. The rejection felt so strong, he even knew that someone else was in the room, but he didn’t care. His desire felt insatiable, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help it. He tried to reason his conflicting emotions, he was just a clansman, this should not have happened. _What did I do?_

Shiro smiled softly, knowing he hurt Kuroh’s feelings; but what could he have done? They weren’t exactly in the place where they could have fulfilled their fantasies. His mind was filled with what he would like to do, but he couldn’t get Daikaku out of his memory. He wondered if his urges were directed towards Kuroh, or his dear friend. He noticed the similarities between the two of them, the stern personas and jet black hair. Daikaku, was different however, his frame more built due to his career. Kuroh, possessed a much smaller frame and Shiro knew he enjoyed it.

Shiro could only long for his previous form, he wondered if Kuroh would have enjoyed it the way… Shiro shook his head. Kuroh wanted this form, he could still see the physical reaction he caused between Kuroh’s legs that were still spread. Shiro made his way to Kuroh’s face, which was still turned away from him. His lips found their place on Kuroh’s delicate jawline, this caused Kuroh to stir beneath him. Shiro knew he couldn’t go far, and not for much longer, he knew he needed to make sure that Kuroh felt needed before he could end this.

Kuroh let Shiro kiss his neck, moaning while he had bitten him softly. This didn’t help much, he felt his pants become even more restricting. He groaned, while reaching for his belt.

Shiro took notice to Kuroh’s movement, he decided to help him release from what seemed to be causing him discomfort. The belt was difficult to undo quietly, the dull clicks sounded loud in the dark room. Shiro pulled at the belt as Kuroh raised his hips, making it easier for Shiro to pull the belt away.

Kuroh watched as Shiro softly placed the belt next to them, while turning his attention back to his waist. Shiro barely fumbled with the button on Kuroh’s pants, the zipper again sounding dull in the moonlight. He held his breath as Shiro tugged at his waist, raising his hips so he could pull his pants down, allowing for him to reach the needed comfort he desired.

Shiro rested Kuroh’s hips down, reaching for his hands to pull him up. Kuroh submitted, allowing Shiro to sit him up, and Shiro turned Kuroh so that he was resting his back against his chest. Shiro rested against the wall, and wrapped his arms around Kuroh and whispered as softly as he could manage, “Can you be really quiet?”

Kuroh nodded, he couldn’t muster the words to answer Shiro. Yet, Shiro responded as if he had seen Kuroh’s response.

Shiro pulled Kuroh’s white shirt up, while Kuroh held the shirt in place up on his chest. Shiro rested his forehead on Kuroh’s shoulder, he wanted to stop but he couldn’t. He took a deep breath and his hands made their way towards Kuroh’s waist. He regretted not feeling the exposed skin on Kuroh, it seemed that it would have to wait for another time. His fingers found their way beneath the fabric covering Kuroh, his right hand slowly made its way beneath, feeling Kuroh’s hardened length.

Kuroh breathed in sharply, throwing his head back, he felt Shiro’s cold fingertips on him and it sent a chill up his spine.

Shiro could feel the wetness that had built prior to this moment, a tender rumble rose in his chest as he delicately pulled Kuroh out from the fabric that hid him. He held Kuroh’s sensitive tip in his palm, he could feel Kuroh throbbing, it only made Shiro hungrier to drive Kuroh’s pleasure out of it. He used the wetness to guide his hand down Kuroh, and back up towards the tip.

Kuroh stirred as Shiro skillfully handled him, he couldn’t keep quiet as he promised, and he felt a moan escape him.

Shiro buried his face into Kuroh, responding to his moan, he pulled harder on Kuroh. He was satisfied with the responses he was receiving from Kuroh, his hand moving up and down Kuroh’s shaft. Shiro discovered that Kuroh responded more when he closed his grip around the tip, his legs began to shake.

Kuroh couldn’t stop from moaning, he never felt like this before, with anyone. He closed his eyes as he felt complete ecstasy while Shiro moved his hand against him. He felt hot, his hips began to move into Shiro’s hand, not knowing how much longer he would last. He felt unable to keep in his satisfaction as it dripped from him.

Shiro felt Kuroh drip into his palm, he felt some of the wetness with his left middle finger and carefully reached into Kuroh’s pants. Kuroh seemed to object to the sudden intrusion, seemingly aware of what was going to happen. Shiro stopped, and waited for Kuroh to become comfortable with his plan. He bit Kuroh’s neck as his rubbed Kuroh’s opening, which made him stir uncontrollably.

He decided he wasn’t going to be fully pleased until he saw this through, Kuroh was completely malleable in his hands; Kuroh was completely submissive to him, as he should be. Shiro continued to rim Kuroh with his finger, and satisfy him with his other hand. He knew Kuroh wouldn’t last much longer, out of curiosity, he gently prodded Kuroh.

Kuroh struggled to keep his responses under control, he could feel Shiro’s finger entering him, and his body clenched in response. He could feel his body taking a completely different direction than his mind projected.

Shiro could hear Kuroh’s breathing quicken, however, Kuroh was still moving into his palm. He took this as validation to keep going, so he did. He pushed his finger in more, and tried to move his right hand faster to relieve the pain that he knew Kuroh was feeling. Shiro could hear Kuroh responding as his finger moved back and forth, once he seemed to loosen, Shiro moved his finger in more. He could barely hold himself back, he wanted to completely ruin Kuroh.

Kuroh could feel Shiro hooking his finger within him, this pushed him off the edge. He could feel Shiro’s grip around his throbbing shaft tighten. He gasped for air, he couldn’t control what had followed. He jerked forward and held his breath, he saw complete white as he felt his body release into Shiro’s hand. The impact was deep, he felt his body respond quickly, as it jerked into Shiro.

Shiro felt as Kuroh clenched around his finger, he felt him release and tighten in response to coming. He felt Kuroh submit into him, breathing heavily, taken completely by the pleasure that Shiro pulled from him. He pulled away from Kuroh, slowly.

Kuroh could feel Shiro pull his finger away, he felt as if he were as light as air but heavy at the same time. He didn’t even question how Shiro knew what to do to pull this reaction from him.

Shiro softly laughed into Kuroh, mindful of his hand, and he knew Kuroh’s chest was covered as well. Kuroh seemed to still be recovering from what had just happened, while Shiro noticed that his hand barely caught Kuroh’s load.

Kuroh’s eyes opened to see Shiro’s hand moving away from his waist, up towards his shoulder. Kuroh became fully aware of what was happening, he turned his body quickly to see Shiro bringing his right hand to his lips. Kuroh’s face frowned immediately, “Stop!”

Shiro licked his palm lightly, tasting Kuroh as his gaze rested on his concerned eyes. He watched as Kuroh looked away, he had Kuroh on the tip of his tongue. He licked his hand again, tasting Kuroh’s sweet release, it was followed by a slight salt aftertaste. He couldn’t tease Kuroh for much longer, knowing that Kuroh would go back to his challenging self in any minute.

Kuroh’s heart was beating faster than he could describe, he couldn’t believe that he saw Shiro taste him. Embarrassed, was an understatement… He looked up at Shiro as he had risen, and watched him make his way to the kitchen. Shiro grabbed a dish towel and made his way back, stopping in front of Kuroh.

Shiro leaned down, and saw Kuroh’s chest, which caught the moonlight. He had to stop and appreciate the _art_ that he and Kuroh made on his chest, he felt wrong for wanting to wipe it away. But, he saw Kuroh’s reaction. He placed the towel on Kuroh’s chest and rubbed softly, and when he was done, he wiped his own hands.

Kuroh immediately felt tired, as he watched Shiro clean his hands. Shiro smiled at him, while helping him to his feet. Shiro guided him to the bed, which seemed small for two people.

Shiro rested Kuroh down into the bed, placing him closest to the wall. Kuroh was appreciative of Shiro’s efforts, and seemingly comfortable, dozed off facing the wall. Shiro smiled as he witnessed Kuroh fall into a quick slumber. He then turned his attention to Neko, who was still sound asleep on the coffee table. He picked her up, and placed her on his jacket by the bed, which caused her to stir once more.

Neko mewed as she sleepily looked up at Shiro, who smiled in return. She went back to sleep fairly quickly.

Shiro found his way beside Kuroh, pulling him close.

Kuroh’s eyes fluttered open, he felt Shiro pulling him closer to him. He felt Shiro’s face rest against the back of his neck.

Shiro kissed Kuroh’s neck, not knowing he woke him, and softly whispered, “ _I’m sorry_.”


End file.
